Taruhan
by Dee chan - tik
Summary: Naruto Gadis periang yang tergila-gila pada gaara seniornya semua dilakukan naruto demi mendapatkan hati gaara, apa naruto berhasil? WARNING : FemNaru...
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : still Masashi kishimoto**

**Story : terinspirasi dari banyak bacaan yang digabung dan dibumbui sedikit khayalanku**

**Chara : fem Naruto ; gaara ; sasuke ; sakura**

**Ratting : T aja yahhhhhn**

**Warning : fem naru, straight, typo(s), full ooc**

**Jangan baca kalau gak suka... Kalau tetep mau baca ya udah, end jangan protes soal pairing, ini kan fiksi, suka suka gw dung... Wkakakak**

**maap semua bukannya update cerita multichapterku malah bikin cerita baruu, tapi tenang semuanya akan tetap diselesaikan**

**Selamat menikmati**

**Chap 1 of 2**

Panasnya matahari tak menyurutkan rasa bahagia yang membuncah di hati Gadis manis berambut pirang sepunggung pemilik iris biru secera langit, bernama Namikaze Naruto, mungkin terkesan jahat kalau dia bahagia memergoki senior pujaannya Sabaku No Gaara pria tampan yang mati-matian di taksir naruto sejak ia pertama kali melihat pria itu bertanding basket mewakili sekolahnya konoha high school melawan sekolah suna high school beberapa bulan yang lalu, ditolak cintanya oleh Haruno Sakura yang juga kapten tim basket putri Konoha High school, yang juga menyandang gelar Wanita paling populer dikalangan siswa konoha high school.

*Flashback*

"Ahh kenapa cucian handuk ini banyak sekali, kalau bukan karena Gaara, aku takkan mau melakukan ini" Gerutu Naruto yang kelelahan mengurus hal-hal yang berhubungan dengan club basket sekolahnya, tapi ketika dia mengingat alasannya ingin jadi manager yang kata lain dari pembantu sekolanya adalah agar ia dapat berdekatan dengan Gaara, yang menurutnya senior paling tampan disekolah seketika itu juga rasa lelahnya hilang, lalu bergegas mencuci tumpukan handuk itu, handuk pemain lain hanya asal-asal saja dicucinya, berbeda dengan handuk gaara yang memang dapat dikenali dengan jelas, handuk berwarna merah maroon dan sulaman kanji "ai" disudut bawah handuk, ia mencucinya dengan penuh kasih, sedang asik-asik mencuci tiba-tiba ia mendengar sayup-sayup suara gaara, segera mungkin naruto mencari arah suara itu, terkejut naruto melihat gaara mengenggam erat tangan haruno sakura dan mengungkapkan cintanya, sudah rahasia umum memang gaara menyukai sakura, rasa sakit hinggap dihati naruto, ia tak rela orang lain memiliki pria pujaan hatinya itu, namun sesuatu yang mengejutkannya Sakura Haruno menolak pernyataan gaara, dengan alasan ia tak mau terikat dulu, naruto dapat melihat raut sedih diwajah itu, ingin sekali ia melepas raut kesedihan itu, tapi wajah sedih gaara tak membuat rasa senang dihati naruto mengembang "maafkan aku gaara senpai, aku tau kau sedih, tapi tenang aku akan membuat kau mencintaiku, dan menghilangkan rasa sedihmu" Ucap naruto berbisik pada dirinya sendiri, lalu ia pergi perlahan tak ingin keberadaannya diketahui.

*Flasback Off*

sore itu ada latihan anak klub basket, sebagai manager naruto merasa wajib melihat anak-anak basket berlatih, apalagi ini latihan menyambut kejuaraan basket antar sekolah, dan Konoha high school yang berlangganan menggenggam kemenangan memastikan kemenangan itu tergenggam kembali.

"semangat Gaara-kun..." Teriak naruto bersemangat, sesaat latihan akan dimulai"Hai Naruto, kenapa kau hanya menyemangati Gaara? Kami ini juga kan anggota tim basket" Protes kiba, yang merasa aneh atas tingkah manager tim basket sekolahnya itu."biarin weee" Naruto menjulurkan lidahnya kearah kiba, "Gaara-kun semangat...!" Ucap Naruto kemudian sambil melambai-lambaikan tangannya kearah gaara, melihat itu gaara hanya menggelengkan kepalanya dan berjalan kearah naruto."plaaak" gaara memukul lembut kepala Naruto, "tidak sopan berteriak-teriak seperti itu, dan apa itu gaara -kun, aku ini seniormu" Ucap gaara kemudian, sambil memandang naruto"baiklah, semangat Gaara-kun senpai" Ucap Naruto disertai senyum lebarnya, melihat pemandangan itu hampir semua pria anggota tim basket terpesona, naruto kelihatan cantik dan bersinar jika tersenyum seperti itu.

Disaat latihan lagi seru-serunya kapten tim basket putri datang dan menonton latihan bersama, ia melihat dengan serius kearah lapangan, naruto memperhatikan sakura dengan seksama, kulit putih, tubuh seksi, dada yang besar, rambut berwarna pink pucat yang cantik, 'pantas saja Gaara menyukainya' batin naruto. Naruto dapat melihat gaara menyadari keberadaan sakura, ia melihat sakura dengan tatapan sendu, naruto tak menyukai tatapan itu, seketika itu juga naruto berteriak kearah lapangan "Gaara-kun senpai, semangat... Aku akan memberikan ciuman ku padamu agar kau semangat" Ucap Naruto sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya dan memberikan ciuman jarak jauh pada gaara, melihat itu Gaara hanya bisa kaget, dan geleng-geleng kepalanya lalu melanjutkan pertandingan, sedang naruto hanya dapat tersenyum, tanpa menyadari beberapa atau seluruh pasang mata yang menatap kearahnya.

*Gaara Pov*

"stt gaara, ada sakura tuh" Bisik kiba pada Gaara, seketika itu gaara melihat kearah yang ditunjuk kiba, benar sakura ada disana, menatap kearah lapangan, dia memang cantik, dan aku menyukainya, lagi enak-enak memandang sakura tiba-tiba "Gaara-kun senpai, semangat... Aku akan memberikan ciuman ku padamu agar kau semangat" kenapa sipirang itu, siapa yang ingin dicium olehnya, lebih baik aku tak usah bersemangat dari pada dicium makhluk jadi-jadian itu, tapi dia lucu juga, ahh aku jadi ingat hari itu, jadi dia benar-benar melakukannya yah.  
Tanpa disadari gaara, ia tersenyum mengingat kejadian saat itu, dan melihat tingkah naruto yang memang mungkin urat malunya sudah putus berteriak-teriak seperti itu

*flashback*

"gaara kun, sedang apa?" suara mengagetkan acara melamunku, ternyata sinaruto, cewe pirang yang aneh, "kau sedih yah?" tanya nya lagi, benar-benar berisik, "diamlah kalau kau masih ingin disini" ucapku sedikit ketus padanya, tapi kulihat dia baik-baik saja

"gaara kun kau tau tidak hari ini aku senang sekali loh" ucapnya dengan nada riang, sebenarnya aku tak peduli, tapi akhirnya kutanyakan saja apa alasannya, dan aku sungguh terkejut mendengar alasannya, "aku senang, karena cintamu ditolak oleh haruno senpai, kapten basket wanita itu" Sungguh aku kaget mendengarnya baru aku ingin bertanya dari mana ia tau, ia sudah bicara lagi "aku melihat kejadian itu kemarin" aku membelalakkan mataku kaget, ia melihat kejadian itu, "aku sedang mencuci, salah sendiri kenapa kau menembaknya disana, jadi aku tidak menguping, tapi tak sengaja terdengar" terangnya,

"kenapa kau senang" tanyaku, dan lagi-lagi ia menjawab hal yang mengagetkan, "karena aku masih ada harapan mendekatimu, karena aku suka padamu" ucapnya sambil menatapku, yang saat itu kusadari sipirang berisik ini memiliki mata yang indah, yang mampu menghipnotis siapa saja yang melihatnya, "aku tak menyukaimu" jawabku singkat, namun ia hanya tertawa, "gaara kun ayo kita bertaruh, aku pasti bisa membuat kau menyukaiku" semangat sekali sipirang ini baiklah aku memutuskan menerima tawarannya "baiklah, aku terima taruhannya, buat aku menyukaimu" mendengarnya naruto hanya dapat tersenyum dan bertekat akan melakukan apapun demi mendapatkan pria pujaannya itu.

"tapi kalau aku tak dapat menyukaimu juga, kau tak boleh menggangguku lagi...! Ok?" gaara menantangnya, "sampai kenaikan kelas, kalau sampai nanti naik kelas aku tak juga menyukaimu, berarti kau kalah" Lanjut gaara, naruto terdiam, ia menggigit bibirnya bingung harus bagaimana, tapi ia tak boleh menyia-nyiakan kesempatan ini, maka ia pun menerimanya, dan mereka bersalaman menandakan permainan dimulai.

*Flashback off*

"hai dobe jangan berisik, kau mengganggu saja" Ujar seorang pria lain yang juga salah satu anggota tim basket, lebih tepatnya dia kapten tim basket, pria tampan yang digilai banyak wanita disekolahnya maupun sekolah lain, ya selain gaara, konoha high school juga memiliki pemain hebat dan juga tampan, bahkan sangat tampan, kulit putih, tinggi, memiliki otot yang tak besar namun pas, rambut hitam berpendar kebiruan dengan style alah pantat bebek, tapi terlihat pas diwajahnya, pria itu punya hobi mengganggu naruto.

"biarin saja, apa pedulimu teme senpai" balas naruto sambil menjulurkan lidahnya, sedang sasuke hanya diam dan melanjutkan permainan. Melihat itu naruto hanya menggembungkan pipinya dan Sakura yang melihat kejadian itu hanya pergi sambil mendengus kesal.

Hari terus berlalu, dan naruto tetap berusaha mendapatkan hati gaara, mulai dari mengirimkan Sms rutin setiap hari, untuk hanya sekedar mengucapkan selamat pagi, hati-hati berangkat sekolah, selamat makan siang, dan makin hari makin jadi saja, setiap hari naruto selalu melewati kelas gaara yang jauh sekali dari kelasnya hanya untuk sekedar melihatnya, kadang meneriaki gaara kalau ia menyukainya, memberi ciuman jarak jauh atau hanya sekedar melambai-lambaikan tangannya.

*Namikaze Home's*

"sedang apa naru?" tanya wanita paruh baya - kaa sannya - yang walau usianya telah 40 tahun lebih, tapi kecantikan tetap setia bertengger diwajahnya, kadang naruto iri terhadap kecantikan kaasannya itu, rambut merah panjang, dan tubuh langsing, 'pantas saja tousan tergila-gila pada kaasan' itu yang slalu ada dipikiran naruto, coba ia secantik kaasan

"aku sedang membuat manisan lemon madu, kaasan" jawab naruto yang tetap konsentrasi pada pekerjaanya, "pasti buat senior itu yah?" tebak khusina, ia tau anak perempuan semata wayangnya ini sedang jatuh cinta pada senior jago basketnya itu, ditebak langsung tepat sasaran seperti itu naruto hanya bisa nyengir-nyengir kuda (?) "baik kaasan akan membantumu, manisan lemon madu memang baik untuk kesehatan dan menambah stamina, cocok untuk pemain basket" goda khusina sambil membantu anaknya.

*Konoha High School*

Pagi-pagi Naruto sudah sangat bersemangat, sekarang ia sedang menarik-narik tangan ino untuk menemaninya kekelas gaara untuk melakukan kegiatan rutin yaitu memberi sapaan selamat pagi pada pria berambut merah pujaannya itu, dengan pasrah ino pun menemaninya, mana ada yang dapat menolak permintaan naruto kalau ia sudah begini

"kau ini, kalau begini bagaimana ia bisa menyukaimu" ino menasihati naruto, menurutnya siapapun akan seram kalau diserang bertubi-tubi seperti apa yang dilakukan naruto kepada gaara, tapi naruto hanya tersenyum mendengarnya, ia hanya punya waktu sedikit untuk menaklukan gaara, ia akan melakukan apapun agar gaara menyadari kehadirannya.  
Mereka semakin mendekati kelas gaara, dan saat naruto melihat gaara, ia tersenyum melambai-lambaikan tangannya, tapi gaara tak melihatnya, sehingga dengan nekat naruto memasuki kelas gaara, lalu berjalan mendekati gaara yang sedang terlibat obrolan dengan teman-temannya sasuke, kiba, dan neji, neji pertama kali menyadari keberadaan naruto memandang gaara memberi kode padanya untuk melihat kearah belakang, lalu gaara pun membalikkan tubuhnya, diliatnya naruto, belum sempat ia bicara, dengan nekat naruto mencium pipi gaara, lalu lari secepat kilat menarik ino yang kaget melihat kelakuan temannya itu menuju kelas.

*gaara pov*

"cieeeee gaara" malunya anak-anak sekelas menggodaku karena apa yang dilakukan setan pirang tadi, ia nekat menciumku, dikelas pula, taruhan itu membuatnya semakin gila, mungkin taruhan dengannya adalah keputusan yang salah, aku tak mungkin menyukai wanita seperti itu, tapi kenapa hati ku berdebar-debar begini, mungkin hanya kaget, lihat saja aku akan memberikan anak itu pelajaran.

*gaara pov end*

Latihan rutin basket dalam rangka menghadapi turnamen pun sedang berlangsung, seperti yang biasa terjadi, lapangan basket dipenuhi wanita-wanita yang tergila-gila pada pemainnya, karena idola sekolah berkumpul disana, sedang naruto yang juga manager club basket cuma bisa geleng-geleng, sepanjang latihan teriakan-teriakan dari wanita-wanita itu semakin menjadi-jadi

Saat latihan berhenti untuk istirahat, dengan wajah yang gembira naruto berlari kearah gaara sambil membawa manisan lemon madu yang dibuatnya dengan bantuan kaasan semalaman, "gaara kun, kau pasti lelah kan?" naruto mendekati gaara memberinya minuman, "oh yah aku membawa manisan lemon madu untuk mu, aku buat sendiri loh" lanjut naruto sambil memberikan makanan itu pada gaara, melihat pemandangan itu kontan mereka berdua menjadi pusat perhatian, tapi naruto merasa tak terganggu sama sekali, ia hanya fokus pada gaara, tetapi berbeda dengan gaara, ia tak terbiasa dengan situasi ini, ia jengah, dan malu, tak dapat menahan rasa malu nya ia menghempaskan makanan dari naruto, serta menghardiknya tajam

"bisa tidak sekali saja kau bertindak normal, aku merasa terganggu dengan sikapmu, dasar aneh" ucap gaara tepat dihadapan naruto "hargai sedikit dirimu, kau seperti wanita murahan saja" lanjutnya kemudian, mendengar itu naruto hanya bisa terdiam, ia sungguh kaget gaara bisa berkata sekasar itu padanya, ia tak tau harus melakukan apa, disaat tak tau harus melakukan apa, saat menjadi tontonan dilapangan, tiba-tiba...

TBC minnaaaa

Review yaaaaaa...


	2. Chapter 2

"bisa tidak sekali saja kau bertindak normal, aku merasa terganggu dengan sikapmu, dasar aneh" ucap gaara tepat dihadapan naruto "hargai sedikit dirimu, kau seperti wanita murahan saja" lanjutnya kemudian, mendengar itu naruto hanya bisa terdiam, ia sungguh kaget gaara bisa berkata sekasar itu padanya, ia tak tau harus melakukan apa, disaat tak tau harus melakukan apa, saat menjadi tontonan dilapangan tiba-tiba

Chapter 2 of 2

ehmmmm Segar, ini benar-benar enak" Ucap Sasuke tiba-tiba memecah keheningan ya g terbentuk, semua terbelalak melihat apa yang dilakukan sasuke, ia sedang memakan makanan yang dibuat naruto yang sudah terjatuh karena dihempaskan gaara tadi, sasuke tampak tidak peduli kenyataan bahwa makanan itu sudah kotor.

"teme...! Apa yang kau lakukan ? itu kotor" ujar naruto yang kaget melihat yang sasuke,

"kau benar-benar dobe yah, kau tak dapat melihat, aku sedang memakan manisan lemon madu ini" Jawab sasuke, sambil menjilat tangannya...

"ini enak dobe, aku tak tau kau pandai membuatnya, lainkali buatkan untukku yah" sasuke mengucapkannya sambil membelai lembut rambut naruto, naruto memerah atas perlakuan sasuke, lalu secepat kilat ia pergi meninggalkan lapangan, tanpa menyadari hati seseorang tiba-tiba menjadi gusar, gaara melihat naruto berlari, merasa tak enak ia berniat mengejar naruto, namun langkahnya terhenti, sasuke menarik tangannya, "kalau kau tak menyukainya, jangan kejar biarkan dia sendiri" sasuke pun pergi meninggalkan lapangan, semua yang melihat kejadian itu hanya bisa terdiam, sedangkan disudut lapangan sakura melihat semua yang terjadi hanya menatap dingin kearah mereka semua, lalu pergi meninggalkan lapangan.

*gaara pov*

'arghhhh, kenapa aku sejahat itu padanya, dia pasti sedih' aku melihatnya berlari ingin rasanya aku mengejarnya, ya aku harus mengejarnya, tapi seseorang menarik tanganku, dan orang itu sasuke, "kalau kau tak menyukainya, jangan kejar biarkan dia sendiri" aku terhentak mendengarnya, aku tau ia menyukai naruto, 'sial' ya aku yakin dia menyukai naruto, cih ia berniat mencari muka dihadapan naruto. Dengan insiden makanan tadi, "tunggu kenapa aku kesal?" lalu kulihat sasuke pergi, mau kemana dia. Jangan -jangan ia mau mencari naruto, aku harus mencari tau

*gaara pov end*

disana sekarang naruto berada di taman belakang sekolah, ia sedih dan merasa tak percaya sama semua yang terjadi, hatinya sakit, ia kecewa atas perlakuan gaara, "apa aku tak mungkin bersama gaara, aku sangat menyukainya" ucap naruto lebih kepada dirinya sendiri.

"kau disini dobe?" tanya sasuke mengagetkan naruto, "sudahlah wajah sedih itu tidak cocok dengan dirimu" lanjutnya sambil memukul lembut kepala naruto dengan gemas, memang banyak yang tidak tau sasuke dan naruto sudah berteman sejak kecil, orang tua mereka bersahabat, sehingga mereka sering bermain bersama sejak kecil

"aku sedih teme, apa aku harus meyerah, tapi aku menyukainya" ucap naruto air matanya sudah berlinang membasahi pipinya, sasuke yang melihatnya hanya dapat memeluknya dan membelai lembut rambut naruto, ia tak tega diperlakukan seperti tadi, ia tak bisa melihat naruto bersedih, ia sangat menyayangi naruto, 'tak dapatkah kau merasaan ku naruto, aku mencintaimu, aku takkan pernah menyakitimu' batin sasuke sambil tetap memeluk naruto, sedang naruto semakin erat memeluk sasuke, sejak dulu hanya sasuke tempatnya berkeluh kesah, ia merasa nyaman saat bersama sasuke, seperti memiliki seorang kakak, tanpa mereka sadari gaara melihat semuanya, hatinya panas melihat naruto dalam pelukan sasuke, dengan kekesalan yang tak ia mengerti, gaara memutuskan meninggalkan tempat itu.

Sasuke kembali ke lapangan basket untuk mengambil barang-barangnya yang tertinggal, tapi disana ia melihat seorang sabaku no gaara sedang bermain basket seorang diri dilapangan, sedang pemain lain hanya duduk-duduk mengistirahatkan diri, sasuke terus berjalan mengambil barangnya, dan ingin segera meninggalkan lapangan karena naruto menunggunya di parkiran, hanya melaju beberapa langkah sasuke merasa tangannya di tarik seseorang. Gaara menarik tangan sasuke, "ada hubungan apa kau dengan naruto?" tanyanya dengan mata memandang sasuke lekat menuntut jawaban secepatnya, "bukan urusanmu" jawab sasuke santai, membalas tatapan gaara, menandakan ia tak takut apapun, seorang uchiha takkan takut pada apapun.

"kalau begitu jangan mendekati naruto" perintah gaara dengan suara penuh intimidasi,

"kau tak berhak melarangku, memangnya kau ada hubungan apa dengan naruto" Ucap sasuke geram, siapa gaara dengan seenaknya berani memerintahnya begitu saja, melihat gaara hanya terdiam, seperti berpikir keras,

"dia memang bukan siapa-siapa ku, tapi...ta-tapi aku benci melihatmu mendekatinya" ucapnya sedikit terbata, semua orang yang sejak tadi terdiam melihat gaara dan sasuke dilapangan terkejut dengan jawaban gaara 'dasar bodoh, artinya itu kau menyukainya' iner sebagian penonton disana, yang sebagian lagi, hanya menangis, mereka yang menangis adalah para fans girl gaara meratapi nasib idolanya sudah jatuh cinta pada orang lain.

"oke kita bertanding, siapa yang mengumpulkan angka lebih banyak ia yang menang, dan yang kalah harus menjauhkan dirinya dari naruto" Tantang sasuke pada gaara, merasa harga dirinya dipertaruhkan gaara menyetujui tantangan sasuke.

-skip-

*dilain tempat, disekolah*

"aduhhhh mana sih sasuke lama sekali" Naruto menggerutu, pasalnya ia lama sekali menunggu sasuke kembali, sasuke bilang ia ingin mengantar naruto, sedang kesal naruto sayup-sayup mendengar suara-suara para wanita mengatakan, 'bertanding, basket, seru, sasuke, gaara' ada apa sebenarnya batin naruto berusaha mencerna informasi singkat yang ia dapat sampai tiba-tiba "disini kau rupanya, dari tadi ku cari tak ketemu" kaget naruto hanya bisa memandang ino kesal, gimana kalau ia jantungan, "ayo cepat kelapangan, sasuke dan gaara senpai lagi bertanding basket" ucap ino sambil manarik tangan naruto, membawanya ke lapangan basket.

"kenapa teme dan gaara kun bertanding?" tanya naruto bingung, "dan kenapa aku juga harus melihat" tanyanya lagi kemudian

"mereka bertanding memperebutkanmu" jawab ino cepat "yang kalah tidak boleh mendekatimu" lanjutnya kemudian, mendengar itu naruto hanya terdiam bingung, sesampainya dilapangan seluruh mata yang sedang asik melihat pertandingan, berbalik menatap naruto lekat, sebagian membatin, 'beruntungnya ia', 'apa aku harus mewarnai rambutku pirang agar aku disukai', 'brengsek, kubunuh kau' kira-kira begitulah iner orang -orang disana sedang naruto hanya terdiam

*gaara pov*

'sialan dia memang jago' sasuke memang pemain jenius, dari tadi ia mendesakku, tapi aku takkan kalah, aku takkan membiarkan naruto bersamanya, aku tak menyukainya, Aku tak mengerti kenapa aku tak menyukai sasuke mendekati naruto, aku tak yakin apa aku menyukainya, yang aku tau hanya aku tak suka ada seseorang mendekatinya

*gaara pov end*

"kau menyerah gaara" Ucap sasuke sambil mendrible bola basket ditangannya, "setelah ini kau harus belajar menjauhi naruto" ucapnya kemudian sambil berlari membawa bola, namun gaara menghadang

"siapa bilang aku menyerah" ucap gaara "yang harus belajar melupakannya itu kau, bukan aku, karena aku lah yang disukainya" ucap gaara kemudian yang begitu menyentak sasuke, dan pertandingan pun terus berlangsung, gaara benar-benar tertinggal

"GAARA KUN...! Berjuanglah, jangan sampai kalah" teriak naruto di pinggir lapangan, gaara kehilangan konsentrasi melihatnya, ia malu mendapati kenyataan naruto mendengar ucapannya barusan, dan hasil pertandingan dapat ditebak, Gaara kalah

*naruto pov*

"siapa bilang aku menyerah" ucap gaara "yang harus belajar melupakannya itu kau, bukan aku, karena aku lah yang disukainya" naruto kaget mendengar ucapan gaara, 'oh kami sama, bisa kah aku berharap?' oh bagaimana ini aku senang sekali mendengarnya, kulihat gaara berusaha melawan sasuke, melihat sasuke, aku jadi bertanya-tanya kenapa sasuke melakukan itu, aku bingung harus mendukung yang mana, sasuke kuanggap seperti kakakku, sedang gaara adalah pria yang kucintai,

"GAARA KUN...! Berjuanglah, jangan sampai kalah" teriakku, aku tak ingin gaara kalah, aku tak ingin gaara menjauhiku, maafkan aku teme

*naruto pov end*

"kau kalah, tepati janjimu* Ucap sasuke, mengingatkan gaara,

"ba-" baru saja gaara ingin menjawab, tiba-tiba naruto sudah ada didekat mereka, "tidak boleh, kau tidak boleh menjauhiku" ucap naruto tiba-tiba, sambil memandang gaara, "teme kau hanya bercandakan" naruto memandang sasuke lekat, "lagian yang kusukai itu gaara kun" lanjut naruto kemudian, sambil tersenyum kearah gaara, ucapan yang dikatakan naruto, membuat gaara atas kejadian tadi, ia benar - benar malu, ia memandang naruto yang tersenyum lebar

"jangan besar kepala kau pirang, aku hanya memancingnya tadi" ujarnya ketus kepada naruto "lagi pula dengan senang hati aku akan menjauh, hari-hariku akan tenang kembali" lanjutnya kemuadian sambil menunjukkan senyum palsunya

Mendengar itu, hati naruto sakit, ia tak menyangka lagi-lagi gaara menyakitinya, ternyata memang tak ada harapan.

"maafkan aku yang tak tau diri ini, mana mungkin orang sehebat kau menyukaiku, aku harus sadar" ucap naruto dengan suara bergetar, ia mati-matian menahan tangisnya pecah, "ayo teme kita pulang" ditariknya tangan sasuke, melihat itu gaara serbah salah, ia hanya dapat merutuki dirinya, dan bibirnya yang bekerja tanpa perintah, sebenarnya gaara tak ingin naruto menjauhinya

-skip-

*beberapa waktu kemudian*

hari -hari berlalu dengan cepat, dan naruto menepati janjinya, ia tak akan mengganggu gaara, ia sebisa mungkin menjauhi gaara, tak terlibat percakapan walau mereka sedang berada dilingkungan club, bagaimanapun naruto manager club basket, ia hanya mengerjakan pekerjaannya, naruto berusaha meminimalkan interaksi dengan gaara

Gaara menyadari betul sikap naruto, ia memang tetap ceria, tertawa, dan bertingkah konyol, tapi itu tak dipersembahkan gadis itu lagi untuknya, tak ada sms selamat pagi, selamat makan, tak ada lagi saapan gila, melambai-lambaikan tangan dikelasnya, ucapan-ucapan cintanya, Gaara benar-benar merindukan kejadian itu, setiap pagi ia memandang telephone genggamnya, mengecek adakah sms naruto disana, ternyata nihil, naruto menjauhinya, dan gaara tak menyukai itu semua

Akhir-akhir ini naruto semakin dekat dengan sasuke, mereka selalu pulang bersama ketika ada kesempatan, naruto membawanya bekal, tartawa padanya, saling mengejek, dan itu semua membuat gaara geram, 'bisa-bisanya naruto ini mendiaminya, dan tertawa riang pada sasuke, apa ia tak menyukai ku lagi' batin gaara, ia tak menyukai kedekatan sasuke naruto, dan ia tak suka atas pemikirannya bahwa naruto tak menyukai gaara lagi.

Naruto sedang membersihkan dirinya ditoilet yang berada diruangan club basket, dilihatnya sakura disana, sedang membasuh wajahnya.

"hai senpai" ucap naruto sambil tersenyum kepada sakura"hai naru" balas sakura, "senpai pasti lelah berlatih terus" tanya naruto, sakura yang ditanya hanya tersenyum "ya lelah sekali, tapi aku adalah kapten, aku harus menyemangati tim ku" ucapnya "kau sendiri juga lelah mengurus kebutuhan anggota tim ibu manager" lanjut sakura kemudian sambil tersenyum kearah naruto, "kau juga harus tetap semangat, kau harus menyemangati tim mu, walau orang tak melihatnya, manager juga berperan aktif untuk menyukseskan timnya" lagi -lagi sakura tersenyum kearah naruto

"senpai sungguh luar biasa, cantik, hebat, aku iri pada senpai, pantas saja Gaara senpai sangat menyukai sakura senpai" ucap naruto menatap sakura dan tersenyum tipis, hatinya masih terasa sakit menyadari perasaan gaara pada wanita ini

"benarkah gaara menyukaiku?" tanya sakura dengan suara jenaka bermaksud bercanda

"aku melihat saat gaara senpai mengungkapkan perasaannya pada sakura senpai waktu itu" jawab naruto sambil menggebungkan pipinya, melihat itu sakura hanya tertawa, ia menepuk kepala naruto pelan, "apa kau tau? Justru aku iri padamu" pengakuan sakura membuat naruto kaget, "iaa aku sangat iri, gaara dan sasuke sampai bertanding memperebutkanmu" ucapnya "i-itu..."

belum sempat naruto berbicara sakura memotongnya "sasuke sangat memperhatikanmu, ia memperdulikanmu, sedang aku, semua aku lakukan agar dapat mendekatinya, mulai dari berlatih keras menjadi kapten basket, memanjangkan rambutku, karena ia pernah bilang bahwa ia menyukai wanita berambut panjang, berprestasi, semua kulakukan agar pantas berada disisinya, tapi tak juga membuatnya melihatku, aku benar-benar iri padamu" cerita sakura panjang lebar pada naruto, sedang naruto hanya terdiam mendapati senpainya menyukai sasuke teme seseorang yang sudah seperti kaka dihatinya, ia juga aneh mendapati sakura senpai yang luar biasa iri padanya.

"tapi aku berusaha untuk melepasnya, kata orang cara ampuh mengobati patah hati adalah dengan jatuh cinta lagi, dan aku rasa aku menemukannya" lanjut sakura kemudian karena melihat naruto yang terdiam sakura melanjutkan ceritanya "kau mengenal sai, anak seni rupa? Aku sedang dekat dengannya" ucap sakura sambil berbisik, naruto mengangguk dan tersenyum ia menyadari sekarang kenapa sakura selalu terlihat bersama dengan pria tampan yang selalu menggenggam buku gambar besar ditangannya, 'oh jadi dia bernama sai' batin naruto

-skip-

*kediaman Naruto*

Naruto berguling-guling resah dikasurnya, kata-kata sakura terngiang-ngiang jelas dikepalanya, 'apa aku harus merelakan gaara juga, dan membuka diri untuk yang lain?' batin naruto, 'cara ampun untuk mengobati patah hati adalah dengan jatuh cinta lagi' naruto mengulang-ulang perkataan itu dihatinya, ya ia bertekat menyelesaikan ini semua besok, sebelum libur panjang, dan narutopun tertidur.

Naruto bangun pagi-pagi sekali, bersarapan bersama keluarga, terlibat obrolan ringan bersama tousan dan kaasannya, betapa ia menyukai suasana ini, dan pagi ini pun ia merasa lega, ia sudah memutuskan hal besar yang akan ia lakukan nanti, dan ia pun pamit berangkat sekolah setelah menyelesaikan sarapannya.

*konoha high school*

Naruto berjalan santai menuju kelas gaara, ia harus melakukan ini, "permisi minna san, apa sabaku senpai ada?" tanya naruto pada kumpulan kaka kelasnya didepan pintu kelas mereka, salah satu dari mereka mengangguk, dan memanggil gaara keluar, gaara yang dipanggil hanya terkejut, dan sasuke hanya bisa memperhatikan dari bangkunya, ya sasuke dan gaara kan sekelas.

"ada apa naruto?" tanya gaara singkat, berusaha menutupi kegugupan dihatinya, sejak kapan ia merasa gugup dihadapan naruto, 'ia sangat cantik pagi ini, kemana saja ya aku baru menyadarinya' batin gaara

"a-ano sabaku senpai, bisa kah kita bicara nanti seusai pulang sekolah diatap" tanya naruto, ia benar-benar ingin bicara dengan gaara, ia harus menyelesaikan semua ini, mendengar itu gaara hanya bisa terkejut, sejak kapan naruto memanggilanya dengan sebutan itu, 'sabaku senpai ya?' batin gaara miris

"baiklah, pulang sekolah diatap" gaara menyetujuinya lalu kembali kedalam kelas

-skip-

*diatap sekolah*

"apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?" tanya gaara to the point kearah naruto, padahal dihatinya ia merasa gugup, bertanya-tanya apa yang ingin dibicarakan naruto

"kita akhiri saja senpai" akhirnya naruto bersuara, "aku tak ingin hubungan kita canggung, aku manager tim, aku tak ingin perasaanku mengganggu semuanya" lanjutnya, sedang gaara hanya terdiam didalam hati nya ia. Berharap naruto tak melanjutkan kata-katanya

"aku menyerah senpai, aku sadar aku tak bisa memaksakan perasaanku, aku kalah" ucap naruto sambil tersenyum terhadap gaara, "terima kasih buat semuanya, setelah ini aku harap tak ada kecanggungan diantara kita" lanjut naruto kemuadia sambil membungkukkan sedikit tubuhnya lalu ia berniat pergi meninggalkan tempat itu, "semua yang ingin kukatakan sudah kusampaikan, aku pergi senpai" ucap naruto lalu berbalik meninggalkan tempat itu.

Hanya beberapa langkah naruto berjalan, ia merasa sesuatu menariknya, gaara menarik keras tangannya hingga naruto terhempas dalam pelukan gaara, naruto hanya bisa terdiam, otaknya terlalu lambat mencerna semuanya, kejadiannya terlalu cepat, saat ia menyadari bibirnya sudah bersentuhan dengan bibir gaara, naruto yang tersadar segera mendorong tubuh gaara

"apa-apaan ini senpai?" ucapnya terbata, wajahnya sudah semerah tomat"mudah sekali kau menyerah, hanya segitu perasaanmu padaku" ujar gaara sinis, membuat naruto kesal dibuatnya."buat apa aku berusaha untuk orang yang jelas -jelas tak menginginkanku" ucapnya kesal"kau tak boleh meninggalkanku begitu saja, kau harus bertanggung jawab, kau yang menang, kau berhasil membuatku mencintaimu" ucap gaara memandang mata naruto secara intens dan lembut

"maksudmu senpai?" ujar naruto, ia tak ingin salah sangka lagi"kau menang, dan sekarang kau harus menerimaku, setelah kau berhasil mengambil hatiku, kau tidak boleh membuangnya kau tau, itu perbuatan kejam" ucap gaara semakin mendekat kearah naruto, ia sangat menyukai wangi citrus yang menguar dari tubuh gadis ini

"kau menyukaiku?" tanya naruto meyakinkan dirinya sendiri"aku tak menyukaimu" ucap gaara membuat naruto tersentak, lagi-lagi ia salah paham, "aku tak menyukaimu gadis bodoh, tapi aku mencintaimu, sangat mencintaimu" ujar gaara, yang seketika membuat naruto terkejut mendengarnya.

"jadi kau serius ingin membuang hati yang telah berhasil kau curi ini?" ucap gaara, dengan suara yang disedih-sedihkan, membuat naruto tertawa mendengarnya

"mana mungkin kubuang, aku akan bertanggung jawab, aku akan merawatnya" bisik naruto ditelinga gaara, dan entah siapa yang memulai gaara naruto berciuman panjang, kebutuhan akan oksigenlah, yang menghentikan mereka.

"jadi kita pacaran?" tanya naruto lagi

"ia kita pacaran" jawab gaara, sambil menyerang binir naruto kembali, mengecap rasanya, ia sungguh kecanduan akan naruto, sesaat mereka berhenti, tetap dalam posisi berpelukan,

"gaara kun, ayo kita bertaruh lagi" ajak naruto

"apa lagi kali ini" tanya gaara memandang naruto,

"kali ini kita bertaruh, cinta siapa yang paling besar, cintamu atau cintaku" jawab naruto, gaara terdia mendengarnya, lalu menganggukan kepalanya

"batas waktunya?" tanya gaara, yang sudah tak sabar ingin mencium gadis pirang itu kembali

"batas waktunya seumur hidup" jawab naruto, dan merekapun kembali menautkan bibir mereka, yah mereka bahagia,

Tanpa mereka sadari sepasang mata onix memperhatikan mereka sejak awal, dan akhirnya memutuskan untuk pergi dari tempat itu, tak ingin membuat hatinya semakin terluka dan berbisik lirih "semoga kau bahagia naru" ...

End...

Bagaimana...bagaimana minna...

Review yaaahhhhhh... Love love


End file.
